


A Shy Fallen Angel and A Confidence Angel

by DrGairyuki



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, Heartwarming, Kissing, Mild Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, infodump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Ruby is depress since she is the current Lilithmon of the Seven Great Demon Lords and is a lesbian, but lucky, her older adopted sister Yang has a plan when she send Weiss out on a special mission. (Yeah, I know... the summary might be kinda bad :P)





	A Shy Fallen Angel and A Confidence Angel

"Sign... i'm so bored." The current Lilithmon of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Ruby, said to herself as she sitting on her throne of the tower that was her current home. Her personality was like the previous Lilithmons before her on the outside, but underneath that facade of hers, her actually personality is actually of a shy and lonely digimon who was kind, but is unable to make any friends or even an love interest, even more so when she is the current Lilithmon of the Seven Great Demon Lords, after she have beaten two other Lilithmons and the last Lilithmon of that position for it before she absorb all 3 of them into her very own body, which resulted in her massive and sexy bust along with both a cute and sexy body (Here: [https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58581859](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58581859)), but she was a lesbian and was only interest in female digimons.

Ah yes. She remember how she got to be one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, but it wasn't a happy one for Ruby: Back when she was just a normal Botamon that have hatched from her digitama, she was born in the Heaven Zone area of the Digital World and she was alone as she didn't see where her parent was at before she was adopted by a kind family of just a Nefertimon X and his only child, who was a Lunamon. She first evolved into her Baby II form, Wanyamon, and then she evolved into her Child form, Plotmon. Then everything change when she evolved into her another Child form, this time, into an Angel-type digimon called a Lucemon. Most of the residents digimons who are living in the Heaven Zone praise her and they even saw her as a potential candiate to be one of the 3 rulers, the Three Great Archangels of the Heaven Zone, when she evolved into her Ultimate-level form, even the two digimons of the Three Great Archangels themselves saw her as a potential candiate, but however, one of the Three Great Archangels, a Seraphmon who called himself Innocent, but he is mostly known by his nickname of Ozpin, just saw her as a threat to the Heaven Zone and her evolving into a Lucemon just prove that, in his mind, that she was a threat that was needed to be taken out immediately. However, he knew that both Glynda, a Ofanimon, and Port, a Cherubimon, who are the two other Archangels and, will just stop him from doing that. When Ruby had finally evolved into her Adult-level form, D'arcmon, Ozpin then decide to create his plan in sercet, along with a few residents of the Heaven Zone, who also saw Ruby just a threat to the Heaven Zone. Ozpin finally made his plan by attacking Ruby when she is not in the Heaven Zone and when she is entirely alone. When Ruby head out of the Heaven Zone to somewhere she needed to be at, Ozpin and his two most loyal followers, a Dominimon named Qrow and a Slash Angemon named Ironwood, along with the few of the residents who are loyal to him, then surprised attack Ruby, but she fought hard against them, thank to the fact she had evolved from a Lucemon, she even manage to kill both Ironwood and Qrow, before Ozpin then banished Ruby to the Dark Area by forcing him to used most of his own powers to send her through a portal. When she realized she was in the Dark Area, she cross the line of despair and evolved into Lady Devimon, before she wonder the Dark Area with no reason just before she evolved into her Ultimate-level form and her current form, Lilithmon, just in time to fight to be the current Lilithmon of the Seven Great Demon Lords when the two other Lilithmons challenge the previous one, which cause Ruby to be caught up in the fight before she beaten them all and absorb the other 3 into her body.

Ruby just sighed in sadness at this as her massive cleavage then jiggles with movement, as who could ever would date an Demon Lord-type digimon like her, much less an lesbian one, like her? "Who would ever love me?"

That was when her loyal servent and only friend when she banished to the Dark Area; Penny, a Cyborg-type digimon called a Megalo Growmon Orange, suddenly came into Ruby's throne room before she spoke to her. "Hello, Ruby-friend!"

"Hello Penny." Ruby said sadly.

"You sound sad, Ruby-friend..." Penny said before she ask her. "Is something the matter?"

"It's something I don't want to speak about."

"Okay. But I got special news: A vistor came to see you!"

Lilith was taken by surprised and look with her eyes wide as a plate before she ask Penny. "Someone came to see me?"

"Yep! They want to see you right now to bring you something special!" Penny said before she then gesture at the enterance of the throne room. That is when a rather large, humanoid cat-like digimon clad in golden armor on some parts of its body called a Raguelmon, enter the throne room before it introduce itself to Ruby.

"Hello, Ruby. I am Donna, the servant under your sister, Yang."

Ruby then remember hearing about Donna and her counterpart, Bella, as their forms were Tailmon, Meicrackmon, and Rasielmon as for Bella's Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate-level forms and Black Tailmon, Meicrackmon VM, and Raguelmon, as for Donna's own Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate-level forms, but they can jogress in their Adult-level forms into a Bastemon named Blake, as they're serventing under her adopted older sister Yang, who was now Ofanimon and one of the Three Archangels in charge of the Heaven Zone, and she remember her clearly when she was adopted; She first met her older sister, as she was the best, when she was a Lunamon before she've evolved into her Adult-level form, Sanglongmon, before Ruby had evolved into Plotmon and that she used to carry around on her back when she was just a Plotmon before she evolved into Lucemon before Yang evolved into her Perfect-level form, Angewomon and she saw her when Ruby evolved into D'arcmon. That had also remind her of what happen next after she was banished as she heard story: When she was banished to the Dark Area by Ozpin, he was shortly discover to be one to have cause Ruby to be banished and cause an civil war in the Heaven Zone, with his group now being way too small to handle against the bigger group after Ruby had slaughter their members in her defense and Ozpin was killed when Glynda had sarcifice herself to permently killed him off. Yang was chosen to be the new Ofanimon because the original candiate after Ruby, Pyrrha, had evolved into a Fallen Angel-type digimon called Ofanimon Falldown Mode, after what has happen to her mentor Glynda and descend into the world of the Digital World, never to be seen again by the resident of the Heaven Zone. After Ruby shook off the surprised before she then ask her. "So what are you doing here?"

"Your sister, Yang, has sent me here after she heard that you were rather lonely." Dolla said as she answered Ruby's question.

Ruby then grew a small, but rather noticable, smile on her face as her heart was warmed up by the fact that her older sister still cared about her even if she was an Demon Lord digimon now. "So she's still care about me."

"Apparently so. But she sent me is because she want you to go to a club to soicalized with the other digimons and have sent Bella to bring someone special over there." Dolla said, which cause Ruby's eyes to widen.

"B-but I-I d-don't g-go w-well w-with the others since i'm a Demon Lord!" Ruby slutter as she knew that she doesn't goes well with the other digimons for other reasons other than being a Demon Lord.

"That's the point. Could you devolved?" Donna asked.

"Only to my Perfect-level form so far..."

"That's good enough."

"If you say so..." Ruby said to Dolla before she then meditate. She'd manage devolved into her Perfect-level form, Lady Devimon, but her sexy status was added in from her Ultimate-level form, giving her a cute and sexy look to her along with her massive cleavages (here: [https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=65872952](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=65872952)) , which embarrass her greatly and causing an blush with a shade of deep-red as she mutter to herself. "Great. Some of the Digimons will be over me."

* * *

 

Later... at a club somewhere in the town on File Island...

Ruby and Dolla made it to the club and when they enter the club, Ruby see various kind of Digimons dancing to the music and lights while she and Dolla walk through the crowds, with some looking at Ruby with interest, but ignored her since she'd with Dolla. Dolla then find a spot for her and Ruby to sit and when they sit down, Dolla spoke. "Now, we wait for Bella to being her here."

Just as they were waiting, a Rasielmon, who was Bella, enter through the front door of the club with a Angewomon with a nice-looking ass named Weiss, who was orginally the partner for Ruby when she was a D'arcmon and when Weiss was a Nefertimon, before she ask Bella. "Do I have to do this?"

"If its something that was given by one of the 3 Great Archangels, then it must be important." Bella answered.

"But why a club like this place?"

"There a reason for it, but you must her form for that."

"Fine."

Soon, Bella and Weiss head to where Ruby and Dolla. When Ruby saw Weiss and Bella coming over here, her jaws drop when she saw Weiss' Perfect-level form and the way she walk with her ass, causing her to goes blush on her face when Bella point to where Weiss is to sit and she sit down before she look, who is unknown to her, at Ruby before Bella spoke. "Now then, Weiss. Your mission is to comfort Ruby and make her happy."

"Wait, this is Ruby?!" Weiss said in shock of what she just heard while the music of the club's background drown out the shout.

"Yes. Yes she is. Now if you two excuse us." Bella and Donna spoke at the same time before they then suddenly devolved into both their Adult-level forms, Tailmon and Black Tailmon, and Jogress into Blake, the Bastemon, before she spoke to them cheerfully. "I'll be heading back to Yang now~!"

With that, Blake cheerfully skips away out of the club. There was a awkward silence that was between the two former partners who are now in their Perfect-level form before Ruby spoke in an attempt to break the awkward silence between them. "So... Ummm.... Weiss..."

"Hold on..." Weiss said before she grab the left hand of the Lady Devimon and they head to a room that Yang has rented just in case for this, with Ruby's massive jiggling while Ruby has the perfect of Weiss' ass which were swinging side to side, causing Ruby to blush an even deeper red then before. When they got to the room and enter, Weiss set Ruby down on the bed and closed the door before she walk over to Ruby and sit down beside her as she spoke. "Now then, Ruby... Explain to me of what happen to you..." Ruby was silence for a bit before she explain of what happen after she was banished to the Dark Area and how she became the current Lilithmon of the Seven Great Demon Lords, which Weiss' face soften with sympath of what happen and spoke in sadness. "I'm sorry all that happen to you..."

"Don't worry, its life... it is suppose to be that way." Ruby said sadfully. "And what is worse, since I'm now one of them, I had a hard time finding someone which I liked."

"... You know, Ruby. After hearing what happen to you, I want to show you my sercet." Weiss said in a sympathic tone.

"Which is-" Ruby said before she was interrupted when Weiss kissed on her lips, which took by her surprised, but give in as for fact that she was banished to the Dark Area, became the current Lilithmon of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and meeting Weiss with awkward, all washed away in this one perfect moment. Suddenly an overwhelming sensation filled the two digimon-girls as they fully basked in the other’s glow. Quite literially in fact as the glow enveloped the two girls as they continue to hold on tighter than before. With a flash of light, the two girls disappear and when the light clear in the room, Ruby and Weiss have jogress into their new form: Mastemon.

"W-what happen?" Ruby and Weiss spoke in their new shared form, being shocked of what just happen. They got up from the bed, but have a bit of trouble walking in unison due to being unfamiliar with it because Weiss is controlling the right side of the body and Ruby controlling the left side of the body, but they got used to it as they walking in unison toward the mirror to see what their new shared form look like. This is what they saw: They were a Mastemon now, but Ruby's own massive boobs and Weiss' nice-looking ass were added in for extra measure, giving them a hot and sexy figure that any digimon will fall for.

"Wow... we do look really nice together." Ruby spoke.

"I know." Weiss said. That was when they got an idea and they give smirk at this. Weiss then use their right hand to lift one of their shared boobs and play playful with them, causing them to moan happily, before Ruby then use their left hand to sqeeuze their shared ass before she then spank them playfully, causing them to moan happily even more at this. They continue to play with their shared form through the night.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Yang is at..._

Yang was laying on her bed, bare naked, as she looked through the portal at Ruby and Weiss' shared form with a smile on her face before she mutter something to herself. "At least your big sis can give you a happy life."

That was when Blake laid beside Yang as she spoke to her. "So you've pulled a few strings just to give your adopted sister a happy life?"

"Yeah. After she been through, its the least I can do for her for now. Just giving love interest in her life." Yang said to Blake before she suddenly then rolled her over and stand over her as she spoke to her girlfriend. "Speaking of love interest. I think this is a _Purrfect_ time to get our things done."

"As you wish~!" Blake said with lust in her tone before they went under the cover of the bed and make loving sounds throughout the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I just did this fic for fun. It was inspired when I saw a post from GreatWeissShark and a post from Mutalie ju on Tumblr (the links to them is here if you want to check it out right now if you wanted to: http://thegreatweissshark.tumblr.com/post/157027853601/what-digimon-would-weiss-and-ruby-have-the-gayest and also if you also wanted to check him out as well: http://mutalieju.tumblr.com/post/150425473842/angewomonladydevimon-one-sentence-fics ). I just through "Hey, that's some good ideas for a fic." And I planned this fic for weeks already and dah-dah! Here it is. It's going to be a one-shot, i'll promise you that and I also promise that another Digimon fic I'm planning is coming too. I just haven't figure out a name just yet... oh well, it might come to me when the times before, during, or after I posted this on A3O only. So sorry, Fanfiction users!


End file.
